Take My Breath Away
by Quicklove202
Summary: AU-ish. Quinn's senior prom isn't going as she had hoped. Finn's screaming at her and there doesn't seem to be any chance that her night will get any better. But then her werewolf of a boyfriend shows up and ends up salvaging the rest of her night. Jacob/Quinn. ONESHOT.


**AN: Wow. This is really, really long. Much longer than I anticipated. lol. Anyways, this came about thanks to the Prom-a-saurus episode. My crazy brain got an idea and pretty much ran with it. And this is it. It takes place during prom, alot of the same stuff happens that did in the actual episode, I just threw in Jacob as Quinn's boyfriend/soulmate, as I've being doing lately.**

** So the glee dialogue from the episode is not mine, just saying. And there's some sexyness towards the end, but there's nothing graphic. Not this time. **

**Anyways, read. enjoy. review.**

* * *

Quinn bit her lip as Joe wheeled her into the gymnasium, which had been completely transformed for Prom. "Uh…wow." was all she heard Joe utter from behind her as they both took in the dinosaur-themed decorations. She shook her head in disbelief when she saw Brittany walking around dressed like a cavewoman, club in all. "It's like we stepped into an episode of the Flintstones."

"I don't know what that is, but I trust that you're right," Joe replied, wheeling her closer to the refreshment table. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked, walking around her before pouring her a glass of Sue's famous punch.

Quinn shrugged and glanced down at her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. Joe noticed this and handed her a glass, "Still no word?"

She looked up and sighed, gratefully taking the glass, "Nope. I don't get it. He should be here by now."

"Well, he does have a long way to travel," Joe reminded before taking a sip of his drink, "It takes some time to travel across the country."

Quinn nodded, "I know, but he said he left last week and he's been driving nonstop, he should be here already."

Joe shrugged, "There's probably more traffic than he anticipated."

She bit her lip unsurely and took another glance at her phone.

"Stop worrying, he will be here," Joe assured, "so just enjoy all this until he gets here, okay?"

She quickly sent Jacob another text, "If he misses this, I will murder him."

Joe chuckled and walked behind her, "C'mon, let's go find the other glee kids."

She closed her phone and set it back down on her lap. "Actually, I need to go to the bathroom but you go ahead."

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"I'm a big girl, Joe," she said, looking back at him, "I can handle it. I won't be long, just want to retouch my makeup, the prom queen can't have any blemishes."

Joe just shook his head, "You look perfect."

Quinn smiled, "Well, one can never be too sure," she said before wheeling herself back over to the exit.

She had just entered the bathroom when her phone started to vibrate. She quickly unlocked her phone and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey, lamb." _She shivered just at the sound of his voice.

"Jacob, where are you? Prom's already started."

"_I know and I'm sorry, lamb. There's a shit load of traffic. A really bad accident, but don't worry, I'll be there soon promise."_

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Just hurry, please? I have a surprise planned and I really want you to be here when it happens."

"_Why don't you just tell what this surprise is?" he laughed, "I mean, it's all you've been able to talk about all week."_

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" she exclaimed, grabbing the sink with her both hands, her phone wedged in between her ear and shoulder, "But don't worry, it will be worth the wait, I promise. Your jaw will drop."

"_Does this surprise somehow involve some red lingerie?" he asked hopefully._

She let out a strained laugh as she pushed herself out of her chair and in an upright position, "Not this time. Sorry, baby."

"_Damn, well can it?"_

"Maybe, if you're good." she teased.

She heard him groan. _"Don't tease me, lamb!"_

"Just, please, hurry, okay? I really want you here. I want you to see me win prom queen."

"_I know you do, you've only told me about a million times already!"_

"Well, once more won't hurt, now will it?"

"_No, guess not…You still running with your ex?" _She could hear the jealousy evident in his voice.

"Yes, but only because my chances of winning are better with him as my partner," she reassured, "He has a fiancée and I have you, so you have no reason to be jealous. We're just friends."

He merely grumbled a incoherent response.

She sighed, "Jacob…"

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Nothing to worry about. Got it."_

"Well, it's true. Now, I'm going to let you go, okay. Drive safely."

"_Always do, lamb."_

She nodded, "Love you."

"_Love you too and I'll see you soon, I'm like twenty minutes away."_

She sighed in relief, "Good. Love you." she pulled her phone away from her ear and hung up before tossing it back on her chair. She picked up her bag and pulled out her mascara where she then proceeded to touch up her eyes.

She had been too busy worrying about Jacob that she didn't even hear the bathroom door open or the sound of Finn's voice calling her name. It wasn't until she saw his reflection in the mirror that she realized she was no longer alone. She looked over her shoulder to meet his stunned expression. "You can walk?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Isn't it amazing?" she slowly started to make her way back to her chair, "You're seeing me take my first steps."

He stared at her in disbelief, "So you lied to us. To everybody."

She sat back down and shook her head, "No, my legs are getting better but I wanted it to be a surprise. For when I walk up there and get my crown. The crowd will go wild." she looked away from Finn's harsh gaze, "I really want this."

"You may want this but Rachel needs me and I picked you over her. D-Do you know how stupid that makes me feel?"

"You have everything!" he all but yelled, "You're gonna have your crown, you're gonna go to Yale. Rachel has none of that. And tonight, thanks to you, she doesn't even have me."

"I never made you pick me over her. I asked you to help me out and you did, and I really appreciate you standing by my side but don't try to twist this around and act like I _made _you stay here, because I didn't. You chose to stay here and help me."

Finn shook his head, "I-I thought that going through all that terrible stuff this year made you cooler but no. You're still the same old Quinn. All that matters is you. I mean, Christ, you used your injury to get the sympathy vote!"

"Is it so terrible that I want to be prom queen?" she cried, " I mean, after everything I've been through, why can't I just have this one thing? Why are you trying to ruin this for me yet _again_?"

"You toyed with people, Quinn! Just like you always do! You were deceitful and dishonest. And for what? For some stupid crown!"

"I know you don't understand how much this means to me but it just does." she sniffled, "And tonight, I just want to win and then surprise everyone by showing them the progress that I've made." But most importantly, she just wanted to show Jacob that she was good enough to be prom queen. He would be so proud of her…

She looked back up at him, "Look, you can leave if you really want. But it's mandatory for the nominees to at least have one dance together. So…just…one dance, Finn. That's all I'm asking. After that, you can go back to Rachel."

* * *

They were currently out on the dance floor, dancing along as Santana, Brittany, and Tina sang, _Love You Like a Love Song. _Quinn sighed as Finn rolled his eyes for the fifth time in the last minute or so, shaking his head before dropping her hands.

"It's just one dance, Finn. Can you finish it with me?"

"Yeah, I will. As soon as you stand up and show everyone how much you deserve this. How much you deserve to be prom queen."

She stared at him incredulously, "Are you really doing this right now?"

"What? Making you walk? Making you stand up and showing everybody how much of a crazy liar you are, yeah, come on!" he yelled, causing the few couples around them to stare. She looked away embarrassingly. "Stand up!"

Joe saw what was going on and quickly stepped in, "What's going on dude?"

"Did you know that she could walk too?" Finn demanded, "You must've with all that physical therapy you've been giving her!"

"Just finish the dance with me!" Quinn cried.

Finn looked back at her and forcefully tried to get her to stand up, "Stand the hell up!" he screamed.

Then out of nowhere, Finn was slammed backwards with the sheer force of a Mack truck. At first Quinn had thought Joe had been the one to push Finn, but he didn't have that kind of inhuman strength. She only knew of one person who did, though.

She looked up, through her teary eyes, to see Jacob standing next to her, looking positively _livid_. "If you don't want me to break every bone in your body, I suggest you stop now and get the hell away from my girlfriend." Jacob all but growled, his fists shaking at his sides.

Finn quickly staggered back up, the veins on his neck standing out, like they did whenever he got angry, and pushed Jacob back with all his strength. Jacob snarled and forcefully punched Finn in the face, the sound of bones breaking causing Quinn to wince.

"That's enough!" Sue snarled, stepping in between Finn and Jacob and intervening, "You forcing me to eject you from yet another prom, Hudson?" she yelled at Finn, who was clutching his nose, blood everywhere. She then sharply turned her head to look at Jacob, "And who the hell are you, Jolly Green Giant?"

Quinn sniffled, blinking away the tears in her eyes, "Coach, this is my boyfriend, Jacob."

Sue glared back at Jacob, "You make another wrong move and you are out of here!" She turned on her heel and yelled at Finn to go cool off, which he did, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Quinn sighed and looked back up at Jacob, who was still fuming. "Jacob, it's okay," she said reassuringly, touching his hand and caressing it soothingly, "I'm fine."

"I really should murder that guy." he said through gritted teeth, his gaze on the spot where Finn was last.

"Jacob, I'm fine." she wheeled herself in front of him, "There's nothing to be upset about."

He stared down at her, his usually warm eyes now cold and dark, "He harmed you, Quinn. He _physically _harmed you. That's plenty to be upset about." Quinn looked down and noticed his still shaking hands, as well as his trembling body. That was never a good sign. Whenever he got like this, he was always close to…

"Maybe you should get some air," she suggested, "to calm down." The last thing she needed was him phasing in the middle of the dance floor.

Jacob looked down at his hands and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, maybe you're right." He looked back at Joe, who was still standing beside them, "Will you want over her, Josephine?"

Joe looked at him oddly but then nodded his head, "Yeah, man, of course."

* * *

After giving Jacob about fifteen minutes to cool off, Quinn left the gym in search of him. It didn't take her long to find him. He was leaning against some of the lockers in one of the abandoned hallways. He tore his gaze away from the ceiling upon hearing her. He smiled weakly, "Hey, lamb."

She smiled back at him, "Hey, Jacob."

"Sorry I lost back there." he said quietly, pushing himself away from the lockers, "If you want me to apologize to Finn, I will."

She couldn't help but chuckle "_You? Apologize?"_

His face quirked up in a smile, "I thought I'd offer. Although I'm hoping you don't make me." his smile faded, "If I see that guy again I'm liable to rip his face off for what he did to you."

Her smile faded too, "Finn's a good guy, he just loses his temper sometimes."

Jacob stared out over her head and grimaced, "I know the feeling."

He looked back down at her and his smile slowly returned, "Damn. You really look beautiful tonight."

She scoffed and wiped her eyes yet again, "I look horrible. My eyes are all red, my makeup's probably all ruined…"

Jacob knelt down in front of her and shook his head, "You're stunning. You look like the angel that you always are."

She shook her head, her gaze on her lap, "I'm no angel, Jacob."

He lifted his hand up to her face and gently brushed away a few tears, "Yeah, you are. And no matter how many times you try and tell me otherwise, you'll always be my angel."

She smiled, her gaze finding his, and leaned into his touch, "I really don't deserve you, you know that?"

He chuckled, "I could say the same thing to you."

She smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek, "You look so handsome, you know that? I don't think I've ever seen you so cleaned up before." she said, taking in his tux.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the most amount of clothes I've ever worn. I don't see how people do it. I can't stand it."

"Do you miss wearing your little shorts?" she teased.

He playfully glared at her and she smiled innocently at him, flashing her dimples. He sighed and kissed her lips again, holding tightly. He reluctantly pulled away from her after awhile and looked at her expectantly, "So you want to tell me why Finn was yelling at you like a maniac? And why was he saying you could walk?"

She sighed heavily, her gaze drifting down to the floor, "That was my big surprise," she whispered, before looking back up at him, "I was going to surprise you and everyone else by standing up when they announced my name as prom queen."

Jacob's eyes lit up, "That's amazing, lamb! How long have you been able to walk?"

"Not long, a few days maybe?" she shook her head, "Even so, I can't walk on my own yet. I still need something to support me and I can't stand for too long."

"Still, you've made progress! That's fantastic!" he cupped her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He quickly pulled away, leaving her breathless, "I'm so proud of you, lamb. I knew you could do it."

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you," she muttered, tears then sliding down her cheeks again, "I had everything planned but then Finn just ruined it."

"And why did he?," he asked, "I mean, I thought he was helping you, I though he was your campaign partner."

"He is, well, he _was_. But he got mad at me for using my injury to get votes and started saying all these hurtful things. I just wanted to win, Jacob, but I didn't think I could win prom queen by myself so that's why I asked Finn to campaign with me. And now it's all gone to hell." she looked back up at him and sighed, "You must think I'm crazy. I've caused all this trouble just because I have this irrational need to become prom queen."

Jacob nodded, "You're crazy all right, lamb."

She looked up at him and let out a slight scoff, "You're not supposed to agree!"

He chuckled when her bottom lip started to tremble, "But _good_ crazy, lamb," he reassured, "I mean you'd have to be a little crazy to have a werewolf as your boyfriend and be completely okay with it."

A small smile appeared on her lips and Jacob kissed her cheek, smiling as well. "And so what if you want to become prom queen? Lots of girls do. You're just really…passionate about it."

"I get carried away is what you mean," she said, "and I become this awful person because of it."

"You could never be awful" he interjected.

"It's true, Jacob" she said with a sigh, "And Finn had every right to yell at me. I-"

"No, he didn't." he said seriously, "He had no right yelling at you in the way he did. He went too far." Quinn remained silent and Jacob gently tilted her chin upward before he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

He then stood up and walked behind her, "Now, come on, let's go back inside and start enjoying this night."

"Do we have to? I mean none of it matters to me anymore." she looked back at him, "The only thing that matters is you."

He smiled and kissed her hair, "As sweet as that is, you only get one senior prom. You deserve to have some fun, and I intend to do everything that I can to make sure of it."

* * *

"What exactly is your theme anyways?" Jacob asked once they reentered the gym.

"Dinosaurs" she replied as if it was a completely normal theme.

He looked at her oddly and she just laughed. "What? It's what all the cool school's are having as their theme this year."

Jacob just shook his head and continued to wheel her out onto the dance floor, "Whatever you say, lamb."

He stopped suddenly and put the breaks on her chair before lifting her out of her chair in one gentle swoop, genuinely surprising her. "Jacob, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dancing with my girl," he replied, "what does it look like?"

He then carried her to the center of the dance floor, the crowd parting like the red sea for the freakishly tall teenager whose identity no one knew. Quinn didn't really notice though, she was too focused on Jacob. "You don't really have to do this," she whispered, "I'm too heavy and-"

She was cut off by Jacob's laughter.

"You're kidding, right? Lamb, you weigh like nothing. I could carry you in my arms twenty-four hours a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year and never break a sweat."

"And besides," he rested his forehead against hers, briefly nuzzling her nose with his own, "I need to be close to my lamb."

* * *

"Jacob! Please stop! You're embarrassing me!" Quinn buried her face in her hands, back in her wheelchair, completely mortified as she watched Jacob's attempt to dance like Mike Chang, who had stopped by to dance with them a few moments ago.

Jacob just laughed her off, sticking his tongue out at her, "Now, what's that dance that everyone does nowadays? The doogie?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's called the Dougie, and don't you dare try and do that dance."

"You have to do it with me." Jacob said firmly.

She scoffed, "I can't, I'm stuck in this chair remember?"

"You can doogie in your seat!" Jacob exclaimed all while trying to do the moves.

"It's _Dougie_, Jacob! And if you continue to dance like that, you're gonna have to find yourself another dance partner!" she said through laughter.

Jacob scoffed, "You're just jealous of my skill. Don't deny it, cause I know you are."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, "You're right, Jacob. I'm _so_ jealous of your ability to dougie. You caught me."

He grinned and threw his fist up in the air triumphantly, "I knew it!"

She just shook her head and just as she was about to make a suggestion to take a break, she heard her phone start to buzz. She rifled through her bag and pulled out her phone, glancing at the screen to see that she had a new text message from…Rachel. It asked her to meet her in the hallway. _I guess she decided to show up after all, she thought to herself. _She looked up from her phone and scanned the room, coming across Kurt and Blaine, but no Rachel.

"What's up lamb?" Jacob asked, stopping his movements, "Something wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, slipping her phone back in her bag, "No, but I'll be right back. My friend wants to talk to me."

Jacob's face hardened, "It isn't Finn, is it? Because there's no way I'm letting you go alone."

Quinn shook her head, "Take it easy, baby. It's not Finn. Promise." she beckoned him down with her finger and he bent down to her height. She kissed him softly, "I won't be long. Promise."

"Well, you better, I think they're gonna do that prom king/queen thing soon." Jacob replied, looking back at the stage to see the Principal setting things up.

* * *

After Quinn's talk with Rachel…

"My count for King is the same as yours. I don't get it. How could Brittany have only gotten four votes?" Santana wondered, "This Dino prom theme was a smash." She and Quinn were currently in the Spanish room tallying up the votes from prom queen and king.

Quinn put her pen down and looked over at her, "Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's a girl?"

"Well, screw this. I don't want to be queen if Britt isn't King." Santana turned back around and looked at Quinn expectantly, "And speaking of Kings, when were you going to tell me that you had yourself a delicious boyfriend?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. Hadn't really thought much about it."

"Did you tell anyone about him?" she inquired.

Quinn shook her head, "No, not really, I mean Joe knows but that's it."

Santana smirked, "Was he heartbroken? Cause everyone knows that dreads has a major crush on you."

She shook her head, "No, he took it well. He was very supportive."

"So why haven't you told me about your hunk? I mean we're like besties."

Quinn sighed, "I don't know, where exactly would I fit in a conversation that I have a boyfriend who lives across the country."

Santana rolled her eyes, "By saying, 'Hey Santana, I have an uber hunky boyfriend, want to know about him?'."

Quinn chuckled.

"So what's his name? Where's he from? Details, Q, I wants details." Santana said with a snap of her fingers.

She laughed, "His name is Jacob. He's from Washington and he's my boyfriend. There, that's all you need to know."

Santana scoffed, "As if. And how the hell did you meet a boy from Washington? Does he do porn or something?"

Quinn ignored her comment and sighed, "It's a long story, a _really_ long story."

Santana arched her eyebrow, "How long have you been together?"

"A few months." she replied.

Santana nodded, "Well, good for you." she bit her lip hesitantly, "Although, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but what do you plan to do after graduation? Is Jacob going to Yale too?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. He can't. He's got a…steady job back in Washington. He's going to go to school there."

"So you're going to have a long distance relationship even after high school?"

Quinn bit her lip hesitantly, "Well…"

Santana's eyes widened, "You aren't thinking of giving up Yale for him, are you?"

Quinn stayed silent.

Santana swore, "Look, Q, I'm sure he's a great guy, but no one's worth giving such a great opportunity like that up. It's _Yale_. That shit is legit."

"He's not just another guy, Santana." Quinn argued, "This isn't like what it was with Finn, or Puck, or even Sam. This, what we have, is in a whole other league. We were meant for each other."

"Do you see yourself marrying him?"

"Yes."

Santana chuckled, "Wow, you said that super fast."

Quinn blushed, "Well, I told you, what Jacob and I have is the real thing. I thought I knew what being in love was like, but I was wrong. Jacob…he completes me. He's everything I need, everything I could ever want and more. And I know it all sounds corny, coming from someone who's still in high school, and hasn't really 'lived', but it's how I feel. I don't have any doubts about my future because I know that whatever happens, I'll always have him. And he'll always have me."

"That's how I feel about Britt," Santana said quietly before peering over Quinn's shoulder, glancing at her results for prom queen, "So let's hurry this up and get back to them, who's queen?"

"My count for queen was the same as yours," Quinn said softly, "I won by one vote."

Santana smirked, "Congrats. I mean, I guess you deserve to win, right? What with being a cripp and all."

Quinn pursed her lips together, "It's everything I've ever wanted and yet I don't feel any different." she looked back at Santana, "You know we really have had the dream high school careers. Mega popular, doing whatever we wanted. You know, I'm not really surprised that you and I were the top two candidates."

Santana smirked, "Yeah, well you know it would be boring if we weren't so awesome."

She bit her lip before asking, "But don't you want to leave this place having made a difference?"

* * *

After Principal Figgins named Rachel prom queen, Quinn and Santana started up their rendition of _Take My Breath Away. _Quinn knew that it was the perfect time to stand up and show everyone that she could walk but something didn't feel right. She whispered something in Santana's ear as she sang and Santana nodded in understandment. Quinn locked eyes with Jacob, who was watching her curiously when she stopped singing. She let Santana take over the rest of the song and wheeled herself off the stage before wheeling herself over to Jacob.

"Hey, you, why did you stop?" he inquired, a frown on his face as she stopped in front of him, "You were great up there."

"Because I want to dance with you." she took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself out of her chair, "And I mean, _really_ dance with you." Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around her, steadying her.

There were a few gasps from the people around them, but Quinn didn't really pay them any attention. She held onto Jacob tightly and rested her head against his chest, sighing as they slowly swayed together, "Now the night is perfect."

"You got that right," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "You truly are amazing, Quinn."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But not nearly as amazing as you are."

Jacob chuckled, "You're only saying that cause I can change into a giant wolf whenever I want."

Quinn laughed, "I know."

"Hey!"

She kissed his cheek and giggled, "Just kidding, Jacob."

"Quinn!"

Quinn looked away from Jacob to see Mercedes and Sam walking over to them, Mercedes with tears in her eyes. "Sweet Jesus, baby girl!" she exclaimed at the sight of her standing.

"It's a prom miracle" Sam agreed.

"We just wanted to tell you that all the Glee kids are going to head back to that hotel room Rachel got for the anti-prom party." Mercedes explained, still shocked by the fact that Quinn was standing.

"Yeah, it's now going to serve as the destination for our prom after party." Sam said, "You in?"

Quinn looked back at Jacob, "Hmm, I don't know. What do you think?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know. I was planning on keeping you all to myself tonight" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Quinn to turn beet red.

Mercedes chuckled, "All right, we'll text you the details, if you guys decide to come."

Quinn briefly gave Mercedes and Sam a hug before they went to go dance by Tina and Mike.

Quinn gazed up at Jacob, "So, what did you have in mind for after prom? Hmm?"

Jacob just smirked, "Let's just say it's something that we both enjoy doing very much and something we are both very good at."

"I'm guessing by that look in your eyes that it's not playing Call of Duty."

Jacob laughed, "Not exactly, although it does require some endurance," he arched his eyebrow, "You think you're up for it?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked up at him through her long lashes, seductively sliding her hand down his chest, "Maybe. But the real question is do you think _you're_ up for it? I mean," her fingers drew lazy circles over his chest, "It has been quite some time since we've last… _you know, _you sure you remember how to do it?"

Jacob smirked at the fact that Quinn still knew how to push all the right buttons to get his blood flowing. "What do you say we get out of here? I know of this place I saw on my way here."

Quinn nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to shiver, "Lead the way baby."

* * *

"Does anyone know if Quinn is coming?" Rachel inquired over the loud music Puck was blasting.

All the Glee members were currently rocking out in the hotel room Rachel had got. It was the complete opposite of the anti-prom party that had been thrown only hours ago. Mike, Tina, and Artie were doing shots, Puck and Finn were rocking out with their air guitars, and Rory, Sam and Joe were all dancing together.

"We texted her but she never replied back" Mercedes yelled over the loud music, getting down with both Kurt and Blaine.

"Darn, I really hoped she'd be here! I mean, she took her first steps tonight! She should be here to celebrate!" Rachel exclaimed.

"She's probably with that sweet piece of ass that's her boyfriend," Santana replied loudly as she and Brittany danced it up in the middle of the room.

"He reminds me of Bigfoot!" Brittany exclaimed just as Santana dipped her.

Just then there was a loud thud, which only Rachel, Santana, and Brittany seemed to hear.

"What was that?" Rachel inquired.

There was another thud, accompanied by a moan. Santana's jaw dropped and quickly got up on the table, "Everyones shut yo mouths! Someone's getting down in the next room!"

Everyone stopped and Puck immediately turned down the music, "No freakin' way!"

Nearly everyone ran up to the wall and pressed their ears against it, trying to hear better.

"Guys, get away from the wall, those people want their privacy!" Rachel exclaimed, quickly pulling Finn away from the wall, shooting him a disapproving look.

"Screw that!" Puck said, "Ten bucks says it's someone from McKinley!"

"You're on!" Sam exclaimed, slapping his hand, his ear still glued to the wall.

Just then another moan could be heard through the thin walls as well as another thud.

Santana's eyes bugged out at the familiarity of the moan, "Holy shit!"

Brittany looked back at her, "What is it, San?"

Santana hopped off the bed and dug through her purse, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Mercedes asked, looking at her oddly.

"Everyone shut up!" Santana yelled, walking back over to the wall and pressing her ear to it. She waited a few moments before smiling deviously when she heard the faint sound of a phone ringing in the other room. "She is so busted!"

"Who?" practically everyone in the room asked, all their eyes on her.

Santana snapped her phone shut and smirked, "Quinn fucking Fabray."

* * *

A few hours later…

Jacob collapsed on the bed next to Quinn, the two still trying to regain their breath. Jacob turned his head to look at Quinn, "Are you okay, lamb? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, her eyes still closed, her breath still ragged.

He smirked, "I'm pretty sure we beat our personal record, though. That was a lot of love making we just did."

Quinn pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked over at Jacob, "I'm still mad at you."

Jacob scoffed and pushed himself up onto his elbows as well, "Why?"

"I deliberately told you not to rip my dress and what's the first thing you do? You _destroy_ my dress! And my underwear, and my bra!" she added, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, hugging the bed sheet to her chest.

"It wasn't like you were complaining." he replied, touching her bare back and letting his fingers caress the skin, it's surface lightly coated with sweat.

Quinn scoffed and quickly swatted his hand away.

He rolled onto his side and propped his head with his hand, "What's the big deal anyways? It was just your prom dress, it's not like you're ever going to wear it again."

Quinn looked back at him, "But what am I supposed to wear home? I don't have extra clothes!"

"You can wear my shirt" he replied, although he was pretty sure he had lost some of the buttons in his haste to remove it.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Now what would my mother think if I came home wearing nothing but my boyfriend's shirt, with my prom dress in tatters?"

Jacob grinned, "She'd probably think that her daughter had a very fun night."

Quinn just rolled her eyes as she pulled what pins remained out of her hair, "She'd probably sent me to a convent and then I'd never see you again." She shook her head, letting her hair fall out of it's up do, which technically came undone after round two.

He rolled back on top of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'd never let that happen."

She smiled and ran her fingers up and down the length of his muscular back, "So what are we going to do about the bed?"

Jacob looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

She giggled, "We destroyed it. Or should I say, _you _destroyed it." she pointed to the headboard behind them which had was practically snapped in half, thanks to Jacob's strength.

The bed itself wasn't doing too well either. It was liable to breakdown at any given moment. "You also destroyed the sheets and some of the pillows," she teased, running her fingers up and down his chest, "it was very sexy."

Jacob let out a soft growl of content as her fingers traveled into dangerously low territory. "Are you tired, Jacob?"

He smirked, taking her hands in his and placing them over her head, "You forget, lamb, that wolves don't ever tire."

"Don't I know it," she chuckled as Jacob gently wrapped her legs around his hips. She grasped his shoulders tightly as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, feeling him at her entrance.

"Ready?"

Quinn nodded, shutting her eyes, anticipating the wonderful feeling of Jacob filling her once more.

Just then a knock came to their door. Jacob swore loudly, "Who the hell could that be?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, go see who it is."

Jacob whined, mumbling something about being 'cockblocked' and reluctantly rolled off of her and kicked the sheets aside. He stood up and picked up his boxers from the floor before slipping them on.

He nearly ripped the door off its hinges when he opened the door, "What?"

"Whoa!" a female voice said, Quinn instantly recognizing it as Santana's, "Put junior away big guy!"

"What do you want?" Jacob snapped. Quinn could hear Santana scoff before muttering what sounded like her name. She quickly pulled her sheet over her body just as Santana walked into the room.

"Hey, Q."

Quinn felt her cheeks reddening, "Santana, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Jacob growled, roughly slamming the door shut.

Santana just smirked, "Thought I'm come by and say hello once you two finished getting it on."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief, "How did you-"

She pointed to her left, "That room next door, the one with the loud music, is where all us glee kids had our after party, if you didn't already know. And just a heads, up, for the past couple of hours, we've been forced to listen to you and your honey get it on like two wild animals!"

"Oh god, you heard?" Quinn exclaimed, completely mortified.

Santana nodded, "And I just gotta ask, what the hell did you two take?" she looked between them both, "Was it a drug, or some energy drink? Because you two kept going _and going and going_. Like flippin energizer bunnies! All of us were taking bets to see when you two would finally stop! Rachel won, surprisingly." she said with a slight grimace.

"Great." Quinn said sarcastically, "I can't wait for school on Monday."

Santana smiled deviously, "Yeah, neither can I." she quickly pulled out her phone, "Smile for the camera!" She quickly snapped a picture of Quinn before taking one of Jacob, "See ya later!" she cackled, before running out the door just as Jacob lunged for her phone.

"I am going to murder her!" Quinn exclaimed, falling back into the pillows and throwing the sheet over her head.

Jacob laughed and climbed back onto the bed, pulling the sheet down, "I don't think she's ever going to let you forget this."

Quinn shook her head, her gaze on the ceiling, "Nope. Santana is going to tease me about this until the day I die. Guaranteed."

"Sorry, lamb." Jacob chuckled, kissing her forehead before pulling her back in his arms.

She cuddled closer to his warmth and shook her head, "It's fine. I've got twice as much embarrassing info on her than she does on me."

He caressed the small of her back and they fell in a content silence. "Thank you, Jacob" she whispered softly after awhile.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what, lamb?"

"For tonight, for being there for me when I needed you. For saying the things I needed to here. For loving me the way I needed," she looked up at him, smiling lovingly, "For just being you."

He gently kissed her nose, "Any time, my little lamb."

* * *

**AN: Cut it off there, cause my hands were cramping up. But as usual, I could go on forever writing these two. **

**I was going to write in the Rachel/Quinn scene from the episode, but I was too lazy and it was pretty much the same dialogue so I felt it was okay if I left it out. **

**Pretty much listened to the songs that were performed during the glee episode while writing this and then hit shuffle on my ipod after I got tired of them. which my ipod then chose to play, Promiscuous by Nelly Fertado, and that's pretty much how I came up with the hotel stuff, because that definitely hadn't been in my head when I thought of the idea. lol **

**Review?**


End file.
